Make you feel awake
by MegTheMundane
Summary: Alec is feeling tired after one of Magnus's parties but what des Magnus have in mind other than sleep? And what will Alec do about it? CITRUS FLAVOURED MALEC


ALEC'S POV

I woke to a pounding in my head and ringing in my ears. I groaned as I looked up to see i was in Magnus apartment. After one of his big parties i had gotten a little too drunk. I rolled over to look at the bedside clock. 10 am. I groaned again and pulled the rugs off of me even though I was shirtless i was really feverish. I then pulled out the bedside draw to get out my stele, Magnus didn't have mundane medicine but I couldn't find my stele either. I groaned again louder this time and rolled over onto my stomach with my face squashed into the pillow.

" oh so sleeping beauty has awoken."

Magnus voice rang with joy from the doorway, I didn't bother responding I just groaned again. I layer in silence wondering if Magnus had left before I felt the bed beside me sink and two familiar hands rubbing my back.

"How are you feeling, you got pretty messed up last night." Magnus seemed to enjoy Alec's pain and was holding back laughter.

"Did you take my stele? " I couldn't be bothered coming up with a smart ass comment.

"Why would you think that" my cat eyes lover layer next to me wrapping his arms around me. I turned my head to face him and he smiled facing back at me.

"Well I always leave it in the too drawer and it-" Magnus cut me off with a hand

" sorry Alec baby but stop talking your breath stinks, I did take your stele bug I'm giving if back do you can do done kinda rune to take that foul smell out." He said it with honesty and humour and I just smiled at him and laughed.

"You deserve it."

After I finished up my runes I automatically felt better, my head cleared and the pain subsided but I was still drowsy. I laid back on the bed and closed my eyes,but as i did I felt someone pounce onto me. I yelped in surprise over pain and opened my eyes that were met with Magnus's. I smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him. The Kiss was soft at first but it started to heat up our mouths growing wider and eventually our tongues finding each other. But I had to top him, I hd to get some rest.

" sorry Magnus" I said as I pushed him aside and tried to lift up the blankets. "But I need sleep." Magnus sighed but didn't move making me unable to retrieve the blankets.

"You know I know how to make you feel awake" Magnus purred into my ear sending shivers down my spine. He then leaned in and sucked on my neck kissing and nipping down to my collar bone.

" Magnus please not now" I tried to stop him before I couldn't stop myself. But he just dismissed me and continued trailing kissed down my chest all the way until he reached my boxers.

"Please Magnus" I said shakily knowing If he was to go any further I wouldn't have the self contort to make him stop. " I'm tired" I tried again to pull up the manners but Magnus clicked his fingers and in an instant the blankets vanished as if they were never here in the first place. Then without warming he grabbed hold of my manhood and palmed me through the thin boxers.

"Do you really want me to stop Alec?" Magnus questioned me teasingly as I struggled to hold back a pleasurable sigh.

"St-o-op" Magnus I stuttered and I felt stupid for notbeing able to help myself.

Magnus then abruptly stopped touching me removing all friction between us

"Ok whatever you say I'll stop."

I then groaned and looked at him, he had a big grin on his face knowing he won and I looked at him straight in the eyes.

" Magnus I swear to god if you don't get back to business soon ill do it myself" I growlled losing all self control and getting caught in the moment.

"That's my boy" Magnus said as he pulled down my boxers while he kissed the skin around my hip ones and edging closer and closer to the growing member next to him. Eventually he reached my core and licked it from Top to bottom, I gripped the one sheet Magnus has left on the bed as he dipped his mouth onto the head of my cock. He then slowly with each bob took more and more of me into him until he took every inch of me in, I couldn't tell if he used a spell or if he was just really good but it felt amazing. I put my right hand into his spiky black hair and guided his head up and down, my moans grew louder and louder And my ties were beginning to curl. I gripped onto Magnus head with both hands now moaning with complete pleasure.

" Magnus babe I'm ready" I moaned between breaths but Magnus didn't stop to respond he just twirled his tou he around my cock as I reached my high and spilled into the warlocks throat. Magnus swallowed if before removing me from him he smiled up at me As I laid there breathing heavily and eyes half shut.

"How was that?" He asked obviously proud of himself

"Well if I wasn't tired before I definitely am now" I smiled at him as he crawled up next too me. He then clicked his fingers and our blankets fell back on top of us.

" do you want me to take care if you darling?" I asked him feeling selfish that I should have all the fun.

" no mr lightwood we'll have plenty if time for that when you wake up, now get sons rest. You'll need it."


End file.
